922d Tactical Airlift Group
The 922d Tactical Airlift Group is an inactive United States Air Force Reserve unit. It was last active with the 433d Tactical Airlift Wing, based at Kelly Air Force Base, Texas. It was inactivated on 1 November 1994. History Following the mobilizations in 1961 and 1962 for the Berlin Crisis and the Cuban Missile Crisis, Continental Air Command (ConAC) realized that it was unwieldy to mobilize an entire wing unless absolutely necessary. Their original Table of Organization for each Wing was a wing headquarters, a troop carrier group, an Air Base Group, a maintenance and supply group, and a medical group. In 1957, the troop carrier group and maintenance and supply groups were inactivated, with their squadrons reassigned directly to the wing headquarters - despite the fact that many wings had squadrons spread out over several bases due to the Detached Squadron Concept dispersing Reserve units over centers of population. To resolve this, in late 1962 and early 1963, ConAC reorganized the structure of its reserve Troop Carrier Wings by establishing fully deployable Troop Carrier Groups and inserting them into the chain of command between the Wing and its squadrons at every base that held a ConAC troop carrier squadron. At each base, the group was composed of a material squadron, a troop carrier squadron, a tactical hospital or dispensary, and a combat support squadron. Each troop carrier wing consisted of 3 or 4 of these groups. By doing so, ConAC could facilitate the mobilization of either aircraft and aircrews alone, aircraft and minimum support personnel (one troop carrier group), or the entire troop carrier wing. This also gave ConAC the flexibility to expand each Wing by attaching additional squadrons, if necessary from other Reserve wings to the deployable groups for deployments. As a result, the 922d Troop Carrier Group was established with a mission to organize, recruit and train Air Force Reserve personnel in the tactical airlift of airborne forces, their equipment and supplies and delivery of these forces and materials by airdrop, landing or cargo extraction systems. The group was equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. The group was one of three C-119 groups assigned to the 433d TCW in 1963, the others being the 921st Troop Carrier Group, also at Kelly AFB, and the 923d Troop Carrier Group at Carswell Air Force Base, Texas. Trained throughout the 1960s with the Flying Boxcar. In 1971, the groups aged aircraft were retired, and replaced by more modern C-130A Hercules transports. It participated in conducting the USAF's C-130A model Hercules pilot, navigator, flight engineer and loadmaster school. It also trained for tactical airlift missions, participating in joint training exercises. It provided airlift of Department of Defense personnel, supplies, and equipment worldwide. Inactivated in June 1974, with personnel and aircraft being assigned to the 921st TAG at Kelly AFB. Lineage * Established as 922d Troop Carrier Group, Medium, and activated, on 28 December 1962 : Organized in the Reserve on 17 January 1963 : Re-designated: 922d Tactical Airlift Group on 1 July 1967 : Re-designated: 922d Military Airlift Group on 25 July 1969 : Re-designated: 922d Tactical Airlift Group on 29 June 1971 : Inactivated on 30 June 1974 Assignments * Continental Air Command, 28 December 1963 * 433d Troop Carrier (later Tactical Airlift) Wing, 17 January 1963 – 30 June 1974 Components * 67th Troop Carrier (later Military, Tactical) Airlift Squadron, 17 January 1963 – 30 June 1974 Stations * Kelly Air Force Base, Texas, 17 January 1963 – 30 June 1974 Aircraft * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1963-1971 * C-130 Hercules, 1971-1974 References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Mueller, Robert, Air Force Bases Volume I, Active Air Force Bases Within the United States of America on 17 September 1982, Office of Air Force History, 1989 * AFHRA search 922d Tactical Airlift Group Category:Military units and formations established in 1963 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1974 0922 Troop Carrier